the_adventure_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Port O' Potty
Port O' Potty is a harbor located in Pirate Cove. Wilton can asks for quests from the pirates and a whale. About Port O' Potty Port O' Potty is a harbor with few buildings on it. Several pirates are staying here. There is an election happening for the next pirate captain. Townspeople * Calico Jack. Operates the tunnel to the Grasslands. * Elaine. Can be voted as the next pirate captain. * Missy Moops. A whale. * Barbarossa. A good friend of Papa-Rock. Can be voted as the next pirate captain. Quotes Calico Jack: Avast thar! Welcome to Port O'Potty full of the saltiest sea dogs ever to cross Davey Jones. We be software pirates here! We have all the brands... Gigafirm, Doorways... Wilton: Sorry. Mum always said never to accept crackz from shady pirates. I'll just go- Calico Jack: Belay that thought, young whelk! Tell me, have ye visited the arenas? Wilton: Arenas? what arenas? Calico Jack: Across the seven seas, there be... Five arenas, the first in Treevale... Only th' scurviest, most hardened pirates can conquer th' arenas. But th' winner's treasure... Well, it brings joy to my remaining eye just thinkin' 'bout it. Wilton: Who doesn't like treasure? I'd love to. But I can't get back to Treevale. Calico Jack: I'll re-open th' tunnel. When ye next ride out o' ye'll be able to travel back to Treevale. Wilton: Papa-Rock probably wouldn't approve, but for sensational violence and trasure, who cares? Elaine: Ahoy! *Burp* Be ye votin'? I'm Elaine and I be runnin' to be th' next pirate cap'n. Wilton: So you're running for election, too? What are your platforms? How do you fell about - Elaine: A vote for Elaine is a vote for root beer!... ROOT BEER! *HIC* Calico Jack: YAR! ROOT BEER! Elaine: ROOOOOOT BEEEER! Wilton: Whoah, sweet bananas, it is a whale! You are MASSIVE! Missy Moops: The cheek of it! I've tried everything to lose weight but I'm hooked on cookie dough and I despise the gym. I've always dreamed of seeing the world, but I can't... I'm just too big and too naked! BUTT NAKED! Wilton: Well, I actually prefer a little more whale in the tail. Missy Moops: Sniff... Well, unless I can cover up my big gross body I'm trapped here... Hash tag body shaming. Wilton: Look, I whale-y like you, so you help me out and I'll help you. Point me a direction of a Bandit camp with a Ruby, and I'll see what I can find for you. Missy Moops: Well, in that case hun, I'd visit Bamboo Beach. That place is crawling with those trashy bandit cats. Wilton: Papa-Rock sent me here to help with your election campaign. Barbarossa: Aha! Ye be the new cabin kid! What be ye waitin' fer? Swab th' decks! Wilton: I'm no cabin kid - I can swashbuckle with the best of 'em! Barbarossa: You work fer ME, and you have the tiniest beard I ever saw. That makes you ma cabin kid! Now, GET TO SWABBIN'! Or come back later when I have some work fer ye. (After completing an arena) Calico Jack: Huzzah! Word reached me that ye beat an arena! Wilton: It was totally dope. There were bandits everywhere, but they were no match for us. Calico Jack: When I was a wee nipper, I was once the champion of the arenas. When I lost m' eye I had to retire. Ye remind me of meself, so I want t' give ye somethin' that washed up on the beach this morn'. By a strange coincidence, it bears the very symbol I used when going in to battle. It's yours now. (After completing Bamboo Beach) Missy Moops: So... did you find something for me to wear babe? No rush, I can stay here... like, for always...